After our last training
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Après un combat Shanoa et Albus se remémorent certains souvenirs...


**Disclamer:** Les personnages de Castlevania ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Mot de l'auteur:** J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, c'est la première que je fais pour ce fandom.

**After our last training**

Elle courait silencieusement, glissant entre les troncs noueux des arbres. Sa longue chevelure ébène virevoltait derrière elle.

Malgré la pleine lune, la forêt dans laquelle elle se trouvait était plongée dans les ténèbres. Le vent, soufflant par intermittence, faisait siffler désagréablement le feuillage. Il s'engouffrait entre les arbres et formait des tourbillons comme pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

Un bruit résonna à sa gauche. Deux épées apparurent dans ses mains. Elle exécuta un enchaînement qu'elle connaissait par cœur, sans même y penser. Une de ses lames trancha un monstre recouvert de plumes.

La pénombre l'empêchait de distinguer davantage.

Elle cessa sa course. Le vent fit onduler sa robe tandis que ses épée disparurent.

Un doux sourire éclaira son visage.

-Beau travail, Shanoa, dit une voix masculine dans son dos.

Elle se tourna à demi. Son sourire s'était accentué.

-Je te remercie Albus.

C'était leur dernier entraînement ensemble avant qu'Albus ne parte en mission. La brune n'en connaissait pas les détails mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas. Elle était persuadée qu'il reviendrait vivant, comme toujours. Comme elle. Il mènerait à bien son travail et reviendrait.

Plusieurs bruits, imperceptibles pour des oreilles non-entraînées, se firent entendre. Des craquements des feuilles tapissant le sol. Des respirations.

Les deux guerriers se placèrent dos à dos instinctivement. Ils s'armèrent. Shanoa fit apparaître deux sabres. Albus prépara Agartha.

Des sourires éclairaient leurs visages.

Leurs ennemis surgirent des bosquets. Malgré l'obscurité, ils les distinguèrent. Une meute de loups-garous qui se préparait à les égorger.

Sans qu'aucun signal n'eut été donné, les deux camps se jetèrent à corps perdu dans la bataille.

Les combattant d'Ecclesia, tout comme leurs adversaires, luttaient en parfaite harmonie grâce aux longues heures qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

L'un esquivait pendant que l'autre profitait de l'ouverture pour attaquer. Même si l'un d'eux aurait amplement suffit pour les vaincre, ils se battaient côte à côte.

La musique de leurs armes cessa ainsi que leur danse mortelle. La totalité de leurs adversaires gisaient à terre, sans vie.

-Nous avons faits ce que nous devions faire, déclara Albus. Ils ne nuiront plus.

-C'est sûr. Nous devrions retourner à Ecclesia.

L'homme rit, déconcertant son amie.

-Et si nous nous promenions un peu. L'occasion d'être ensemble ne se présentera plus avant un moment.

La brune hocha la tête.

Ils marchèrent d'un même pas. Les rares monstres qui les attaquèrent essuyèrent une cuisante défaite. Ils sortirent de la forêt. La lumière lunaire illuminaient le ciel et le monde d'argent. Ils s'assirent sur le bord d'une falaise, les jambes pendantes dans le vide, le dos tourné à la forêt et à Ecclesia, leur maison.

Un silence confortable s'installa, seulement brisé par les vagues se jetant contre la falaise.

-Quelle mission vas-tu faire?

Le fin visage de Shanoa était tourné vers son aîné.

-Ne parlons pas du travail maintenant, même si c'est notre raison de vivre. Demain nous travaillerons encore.

-Je veux bien mais je n'ai pas d'autre sujet de discussion…

-Tu te souviens de la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés?

Leurs visages prirent la même expression de nostalgie.

-Évidemment. Le jour où Barlowe m'a emmenée à Ecclesia. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier…

***_Souvenir_***

_Ecclesia, automne 18..._

Une enfant aux courts cheveux noirs suivait le maître d'Ecclesia comme son ombre. Les hauts murs du bâtiment l'intimidait. Sa robe grise, trop longue, manquait de la faire tomber à chaque pas. Elle serrait un baluchon contre son corps maigre.

Barlowe la guida jusqu'à une chambre décoré simplement mais confortablement.

-Voici ta suite. J'espère que tu considéreras Ecclesia comme ta maison.

La petite hocha frénétiquement la tête.

Lorsque Barlowe la laissa seule, elle avança vers l'immense lit. Elle posa son sac par terre et en extirpa un poignard qu'elle cacha dans une de ses manches.

Elle entrebâilla la porte et regarda de chaque côté plusieurs fois avant de sortir. Elle courut à toute vitesse dans le couloir puis elle se réfugia dans une pièce.

-Qui es-tu?

Elle se retourna d'un bond, se trouvant face à un garçon plus âgé qu'elle.

-C'est toi la nouvelle dont m'a parlé maître Barlowe?

-Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Elle détailla. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Une épée courte pendait contre son flanc gauche.

-Tu sais te battre?

-Oui.

-Cela te plairait de m'affronter? Je n'ai jamais combattu quelqu'un. En fait, tu es la première personne qui vient vivre ici, sans compter maître Barlowe.

À son plus grand étonnement, elle sourit. Elle prit son poignard.

-C'est d'accord.

***_Fin du souvenir_***

Albus rit. Il montrait avec plus de facilité ses émotions que sa sœur de cœur. Mais, ce souvenir lui réchauffait tant le cœur, qu'elle sourit.

-Mais en voyant que nous nous étions battus, Barlowe nous a puni. Nous étions restés plusieurs heures sur ces horribles chaises en bois à copier des informations et des dessins sur les créatures des ténèbres.

-De plus, nous avions fini couverts de blessures. Nous ne savions pas comment mesurer nos coups à l'époque.

-Il nous a fallu plusieurs leçons pour les maîtriser. Et aussi de nombreux serments et punitions de la part de Barlowe.

-C'est vrai. Malgré l'éducation donnée à Ecclesia nous faisions tout de même des bêtises.

Ils se turent pour regarder le reflet troublé de la lune et les vagues se projeter contre les rochers.

-C'est étrange, murmura Shanoa.

-L'éducation de Barlowe? blagua Albus.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse de vivre avec vous à Ecclesia. Tu es comme un frère pour moi… même si les circonstances de ma venue ne sont pas joyeuses.

-Ecclesia aurait été bien morne sans toi…

Ils se tournèrent pour observer la majestueuse bâtisse qu'ils connaissaient dans les moindres recoins. Ils distinguaient seulement sa silhouette à cause de la pénombre et de son éloignement.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, ils reflétaient la même joie. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'ils se côtoyaient tous les jours. Après toutes ces années, ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

La lune entamait déjà sa descente.

Ils se levèrent.

-Évoquer le passé fait passer le temps rapidement, tu ne trouves pas?

-Si. Surtout si ce sont des souvenirs heureux.

-C'est vrai. Nous devrions y aller maintenant.

Le regard de Shanoa dériva sur le ciel étoilé.

-Cela va être long pour retourner chez nous.

-Mais nous sommes trop âgés pour que Barlowe puisse nous punir.

Ils marchèrent à pas calmes vers la forêt car il leur faut la traverser pour rentrer chez eux.

**Owari**


End file.
